Insomnia
by apermissivemommy
Summary: [oneshot, Azula x Katara] One night in the Fire Nation, Katara can't sleep. Azula can't either.


Smut, smut smut. PWP. Azula/Katara with mentions of Zuko/Katara. Takes place post-canon.

* * *

Katara sighs in frustration, kicking the mattress. She cannot believe she can't sleep. Simply cannot. She blinks her big cobalt eyes several times and finally throws herself from the bed. It is becoming impossible to take, and she needs to bend away her rage and exhaustion.

She walks to the courtyard, as the moon is high in the sky. Katara looks at the moon and feels its light fill her with energy. She soars on a particular high as she locates the fountain where the turtleducks play and starts to bend the water.

In and out. Push and pull. It soothes her better than a lullaby.

"Can't sleep?" A voice Katara is not a fan of. Azula.

"How did you guess?" Katara asks, her tone dissatisfied. Azula wondered just what she did to her to deserve this.

"You're awake," Azula replies with a cocked eyebrow and an amused smirk. Katara wants to wipe the look off of her face, but she takes a deep breath and lets the water fall.

Katara is reeling from what happened earlier. When she kissed Azula on the lips as they were alone. Kissed her when she is _dating Zuko_. It would destroy him if he knew that she kissed his sister and liked it. The taste of her lips Katara's savored for too long.

But the amorality, the cavalier attitude, it all frustrates Katara to no end. The princess may be trying to _redeem herself_, but she is still unbearable to be around.

"Maybe I could kiss it better," Azula offers sweetly and Katara genuinely contemplates splashing her. But Katara simply shrugs in response. "You know, when I can't sleep..."

Azula steps towards Katara, and lays purchase with one hand on Katara's hip. This is going to escalate, Katara realizes, and she wonders if Azula sought her out for just this reason. Katara does not resist as Azula kisses her slowly, tasting, biting for a split second. Katara's hand slides up Azula's back, willing, and knots her fingers in the princess's raven hair.

They are linked together as Katara starts to drag Azula down. Her back hits the wet grass and she knows she should not enjoy it as much as she is. Azula kisses her neck, tickling sensitive skin in a way that makes Katara moan. And the princess undoes Katara's shirt, her fingernails briefly scraping against Katara's tan skin. Each touch makes Katara struggle to breathe with the longing.

_This _is what she wants; so why is she tangled with Zuko?

"I consider this a rematch," Azula purrs in Katara's ear, hot breath tickling her neck.

Azula kisses her fiercely again and bites her lip. She slips down, pulling up her own skirt and sliding her bare thigh against Katara's. Katara moans and Azula's eyelids flutter for a moment with the pleasure. Katara is wet just like her element and Azula kisses her shoulder bone and then her breast. A deep color that Azula is not used to; she only fucks Fire Nation girls.

Mai, Ty Lee... certainly not Katara.

Her lips hesitate on Katara's hard nipple, as Katara has given in to the void of Azula's infliction of pleasure. She licks it and bites down. Katara gasps and makes a small shrieking noise, but she lets Azula continue because the longing within her body needs to be fulfilled.

"We can't be doing this. We're _both _romantically involved," Katara breathes, kicking against Azula. The princess simply sets two fingers atop of Katara's mouth. Katara likely should bite her, but Azula's hips move against hers, her bare thigh brushing against Katara, who squirms and gasps.

Azula is making it quite difficult to hate her at this moment. The princess laps her way up Katara's neck and kisses her cheekbone. That is before, Katara flips her over in a combat move of all things, and tears open Azula's robe. She wears a lace bra and panties beneath it and Katara wonders if she was planning on this.

Katara's lips trail down Azula's body, feverish against alabaster skin. Azula's toes curl as Katara kisses her lip and slides further down. Katara may not be an expert, but she knows what has to be done.

Azula's back arches, she makes sounds Katara did not know she could make. And when she comes, Katara brushes her fingers along her wet thighs and straddles her.

"Did I win our rematch?" Katara asks and Azula blinks twice, still in an orgasmic daze.

"Not quite," Azula purrs before seizing control. Katara winces as Azula flips her over and slides her fingertips from Katara's navel. And she presses two of them into wet heat. At first, it is unbearable pain of sharp nails. But the pain twists into pleasure and Katara is brought to orgasm twice.

Azula pulls back slightly, leaning against the fountain, only wearing a bra. Katara tries to catch her breath.

"So help me, if you tell Zuko..."

"I have no intention of doing that," Azula says with a small wink of her golden eyes.

Katara does not know what to make of it.


End file.
